The Visitor
by Dane Kemp
Summary: Jesus comes down and test the church of today. A oneshot. I hope this makes you think about what we can do. Please review!
1. The Visitor

He walked to His house – the first time since 1780, when the Puritans were the main religious group in America. The holes in His hands tingled, waiting for some life changing experience to somehow revolutionize him. Not like it could; He knew everything.

When He walked in, He decided to test them, see how they treated strangers. He stood in the middle of the lobby, trying to look lost, waiting for someone to greet Him. When He tried this back in 1780, nearly the whole congregation greeted Him. However, when the call to enter the sanctuary came, the number of people who came up to him was zero. He shrugged and went into the sanctuary, sitting as far back as He possibly could.

The sermon droned on and on and on. In 1780 there would be "AMENs" and tears. There was no sound here other than the preacher's monotonous voice. And in 1780, He walked out of the building feeling that, if He did not know everything, He would have learned something. Here in the 21st century, He felt nothing. Even His hands stopped tingling. The know-all society knew nothing. And with His second coming so close, it was even worse.

When the sermon was over He walked out of the sanctuary with His head hung, shaking it. This was strong for them? This was watered down—diluted. They walked on eggshells a lot, too. The effect the sermon had on Him was little different than a 4-year-old boxing a sumo wrestler. His children just didn't get it anymore.

He waited in the lobby once more, but people talked to friends and left, leaving Him all alone. Most of the people didn't come because they wanted to; they came because they felt it was an obligation. In fact, only the pastor and a handful of people actually took it seriously, and even then, they wouldn't live it. They prayed that they would, sure, but when the time came they ran away from the challenge.

When all but a few people had left, He left, still having no one greet Him. He felt lost in His own home. He entered a small alcove not far from the church and transported himself up to heaven. He sadly dragged his feet over to His Father. He waited a few moments then said, "Father, we need another revival. The people down there aren't living it. It's even worse than before the first Great Awakening. We need to get it into their heads just who they're living for, for they seemed to have lost that. "


	2. The Visitor Alternate

I went to the same church I always went to. It was essentially the same message every week, but since I knew everyone, and no other churches in the area were all that friendly, I had no choice. But this Sunday was a little different. Something seemed...changed. There was a different air around the church as I walked in the doors. I walked in and made my rounds, saying greetings to all the people I knew. To follow my weekly routine, I went over and grabbed myself a cup of coffee. As I sipped it, I saw someone I'd never seen before. He was in his thirties, dark hair, and a goatee. His clothes were tattered, and his hair looked like it hadn't been combed in a while. However repulsive this man looked, I felt drawn to him. Slowly, I inched my way towards him, till finally I gathered my courage and went up to him.

"Hi," I said, putting my hand out for a handshake.

"Hi," He replied, giving me a good, firm handshake.

"You're new here, aren't you? I haven't seen you hear before."

"You're quite observant, aren't you?" He laughed. "Yeah, I'm church shopping, seeing if this church is the best choice or not. What do you think of it?" I paused, unsure of what to say.

"Well, I suppose it's a nice church. But it's better if you don't meet anyone, and grow spiritually in your own time, as it can suck you in, and you can't get out. I mean, you could if you had to, but eventually, you come because you know the people, and that's basically it. No offense to the pastor or anything, but I've grown out of his messages."

"Oh, that's good to know." The stranger said, nodding. "I'll keep that in mind. It's a pity though."

"What?"

"I've met _you_. Now I _have_ to come every Sunday." He winked at me, showing he was kidding. In the sanctuary, I heard the music beginning for the worship.

"Oh, worship's starting, we'd better start heading in - but hey, it was nice talking with you!"

"Yeah, it was my pleasure!" We walked over to the sanctuary. It wasn't till after the service I remembered that I had forgotten to ask his name; as well as tell him mine. However, I couldn't find him again.

He was happy. For quite some time He had been going to churches; testing their members. However, it was only today that someone had approached Him, and He felt like there may be a chance yet. Sure, the worship was a bit bland-the people worshiping, not the band members-and the preaching was watered down, but the heart of the people was what mattered, and _that_ man, the one who approached Him, showed promise.

**AN: Thanks to SunRise19 for the idea for this one. The message to me was: "What would happen if someone approached Him." Well, here's your answer. I hope you enjoyed this and please review on if it was too short, or if something didn't seem right.**


End file.
